Home
by Sherryn1
Summary: I Beta'd the story "What is Home?" by CharmingBecca. the idea was wonderful but it wasn't written as well as it could have been. its a short phoebe and cole fic. very sweet oneshot. enjoy....


I basically beta'd the story "What is Home?" by CharmingBecca. I thought the idea in it had a lot of potential but it wasn't executed in the best way, so I re-wrote most of it and re-uploaded it so readers could see the story in a better light. Please read the original story (I included a link below) and my version and tell me how well I did. If you liked it, feel free to send me the link to any other story you want be to Beta and I will gladly do it.

/s/442597/1/

that's all from me, enjoy…..

btw, some of the dialogue is directly from the original story.

**Home**

**Summary: **_Phoebe finds the answer to a question she's been asking for a long time…_

**Timeline: **_Takes place sometime between the episodes "Muse to my Ears" and "A Paige from the past". _

'What is home, anyway?' Phoebe Halliwell pondered for what seemed like the millionth time. She seemed to be constantly asking that question ever since Cole had…..proposed? Every time she thought of the excited look on his face when he'd asked, that annoying thought popped up in her head. And every time she came short of an answer. The question should be simple to answer; her home was four walls, a roof, and a ceiling. Ok, so it was little more complicated than that, but still...

Yet a home was much more that a building, it's somewhere that keeps you safe, makes you sane. Somewhere that you feel you can do anything in the world, no matter what people think. Somewhere you'll never forget, never stop wanting to be. Now if she could only figure out where _somewhere_ is…..

"Phoebe?" a familiar voice broke her out of her thoughts "Are you here?"

She jumped up from her position leaning against the window sill, and with a glance at the clock, realized just how long she'd been staring at the pouring rain.

"Phoebe, what are you doing? It's freezing!" The man she considered her soul-mate chastised as he wrapped his arms around her from behind. He began planting lights kisses on her shoulder. She bent her neck to allow him better access, grateful for his warmth. She had also failed to realize that a satin nightgown did not provide much warmth in the middle of the night.

"Just thinking about something that's been bothering me for a while now…" she replied as she turned in his embrace to face the love of her life. "Just me being…me."

"I wouldn't want you any other way!" Cole laughed as he pulled her onto his lap on the bed. "Tell me what's been bothering you, maybe I can help." She smiled and snuggled closer, nuzzling his neck.

"Um, I was just wondering what home was. Not in the where-I-live sense of the word. The feeling you get of, you know, _being_ at home. I just can't seem to find it, and it's been this nagging thought and….." She stopped talking for a moment before suddenly asking "Where is it for you? I mean, I know it's not important, especially with the Source coming after us, but I just can't..."

"With you." Cole interrupted without hesitation "That's where I feel most at home. I don't think I could live without knowing I'll never be near you again. Just look in your heart, you'll find it too." Phoebe breathed deeply, savoring the moment before giggling and rolling on her side, dragging him with her.

"Could you be any sweeter right now?" As she spoke the grandfather clock downstairs chimed twice.

"Could I be sweeter in the morning?" he chuckled before turning somber once again. "Goodnight, Phoebe. I love you."

And she knew.

She finally knew where her home was. No one could ever take it away from her, she wouldn't let them. Sisters and Demons alike.

"Cole?"

"Yeah."

"I know where home is."

"Where?"

"In your arms." Pause "I do love you, no matter what."

She smiled and closed her eyes. If she had not, she would have seen the look on Cole's face that said nothing could make him happier then he was right then.

He was home.

_**the end…..**_


End file.
